


Call Me Harry

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic, qld flood relief fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Harry

Title: Call Me Harry  
Author: remuslives23  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Characters: Harry/Draco  
Word Count: 1628  
Summary: The morning after the night before.  
Notes: For bryoneybrynn for her donation to the Queensland flood relief. Sorry it's taken so long, hon. I hope you like it. Beta'd by the superfast dogsunderfoot.  
Contains: Sexual situations.  
Disclaimer: This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

The light breeze wafting through the open window ruffled the soft strands of hair at Draco's nape. Harry watched as Draco shifted in his sleep, a crease appearing in his brow as his bare skin cooled. Harry's eyes were drawn to the darkening bruise he'd sucked into Draco's collar bone, and his cock - supposedly spent after a night of fantastic fucking - twitched at the memory of the rush of possessiveness that had surged through him as his teeth sank into that ivory skin. He pressed his lips gently to the mark then curled up beside Draco, watching the other man's chest rise and fall as his mind wandered.

It had been one hell of a party - a celebration for those who'd been accepted as trainees in the Ministry's Auror Program - and Harry had sunk a pint or two, enough to be mellow by the time Draco had shown up.

Draco Malfoy. There was an enigma. Harry's head rolled to the side and he stared up at the ceiling. When he'd turned up at the Ministry for the first day of trainee testing, it was obvious Draco had lost some of his sharp edges. While he wasn't friendly with Harry or Ron, he was civil, despite Ron's initial well-placed barbs. He worked steadily and quietly, keeping to himself, and Harry had found his attention and thoughts drifting more and more to the other man. It wasn't until he and Harry had been paired up for a duelling exercise, though, that Harry had made the first tentative step towards friendship, offering his hand in a painful echo of Draco's own gesture what felt like a lifetime ago.

Draco had accepted without hesitation, without any snide references to how the tables had turned. He simply gave Harry a nod, his grey eyes knowing, accepting, before inviting him out for a drink. Harry accepted, much to Ron's bemusement, and he and Draco had talked. Really talked. They spent the next six months hashing out their differences; sometimes the conversation was calm, sometimes it ended in one or both of them storming off, but eventually, they reached an equilibrium, and Harry finally found the peace that had alluded him for so long.

Harry sighed and shifted, gazing thoughtfully at Draco's profile. This had been inevitable, he realised now. There had always been passion, chemistry, sparking between them and, now that their enmity had been put firmly behind them, that electricity had been rerouted into desire, lust, pure, carnal want.

Harry could feel the itch intensifying under his skin, that all-consuming need to touch and tastethe pale skin that was currently spread out across his bed like a smorgasbord. The same need that had suffused him last night when he caught Draco coming out of the loo, pushed him up against the wall, and snogged him senseless. They'd both come once before they even thought to Apparate home, then had spent the night fucking themselves raw.

It seemed all that animalistic fucking hadn't been enough to satiate, though, because Harry's cock was swelling rapidly against Draco's hip and his hands had strayed to Draco's chest to trace the curve of a rib, trail along the flat stomach, combing his fingers through the sparse sprinkling of hair below his navel...

'Trust you to be a morning person.'

Harry tilted his head back, peering up at Draco who was watching him with hooded eyes. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

Draco quirked an eyebrow. 'What did you expect would happen once you began fondling me while I slept, Potter?'

A smirk curled Harry's lips. 'Your tongue has been up my arse. Don't you think it's time to call me Harry?'

Draco didn't answer, simply quirking an eyebrow as he raised his arms above his head and stretched, arching his back gracefully. Harry watched the flex of his stomach muscles with frank appreciation then pushed himself onto his hands and knees, sliding sinuously up Draco's body until their mouths were almost touching.

'It's not hard to say,' he murmured, brushing their lips together teasingly. 'H-aaar-y. Say it with me, Draco.'

Draco sank his long fingers into Harry's messy hair and pulled him down into a slow, wet kiss that Harry felt in his toes. 'You woke me up at a ridiculous hour, Potter,' Draco whispered breathlessly when they parted. 'I insist you make it up to me.'

With a muted growl of frustration and desire, Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, nipping and licking along the tensile curve of tendon. Draco shivered beneath him, tilting his head to allow Harry better access. A long leg curled around Harry's hip, pressing their bodies closer, and Harry circled his hips slowly. Draco groaned as their cocks ground against each other and sank his hand into Harry's dark hair. He tugged hard until Harry's head lifted then he crushed their mouths together.

Harry could taste himself on Draco's tongue, the musky flavour of the most intimate parts of his body lingering, and it made his cock throb. He wanted to possess this man, to be inside him, to be able to see his mark, taste his tang, smell his scent, on every single inch of skin. He trembled with the force of his want and deepened the kiss.

Harry slid his palm over the flank of the leg not wrapped around him then hooked his arm under his knee. He drew Draco's leg up over his hip, feeling Draco's heels dig hard into his buttocks as both legs tightened around him, then slipped a hand between the spread thighs. Draco's needy moan vibrated over Harry's tongue as Harry's fingertips trailed lightly over his smooth perineum. He pressed against the sensitive skin with his thumb, smiling into their liplock as Draco bucked beneath him. Harry's cock slid between Draco's buttocks, pre-come easing its passage, and Harry's fingers traced the rim of the hidden pucker.

They pulled apart, both panting desperately, and Harry rested his forehead on Draco's shoulder, breathing hard into his skin as his fingertip dipped inside Draco's hole. Draco grunted his approval and hitched his legs higher on Harry's hips, his thighs parting wantonly, leaving no doubt as to his consent. Harry pushed the finger inside, moaning softly as the tight heat pulled at him, drew him in. Draco was still pliant from the activities of the night before and, when Harry heard Draco murmur a lubrication spell, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He needed this like oxygen.

His eyes clenched shut as he pushed into the slicked passage, filling Draco with one long slide. When he was buried balls deep, his eyes fluttered open, meeting Draco's unerring gaze.

Without breaking eye contact, Harry tipped his hips back, his cock slipping from the heated embrace of Draco's body. Draco's lips tightened, a tiny noise that sounded like a whimper catching in his throat. Then Harry's thrust back inside, Draco's whimper becoming a strangled moan as he bottomed out. Harry stretched, catching Draco's mouth in a messy kiss.

'Call me Harry,' Harry whispered, sucking kisses into Draco's jaw. 'Say it.'

Draco's fingers dug into Harry's shoulders, his hips circling in a slow grind, forcing Harry's cock deeper inside him. 'It'll take more than that, Potter.'

Harry nipped at Draco's throat then sat back on his haunches, hauling Draco up with him and holding him against his chest. Draco gasped in surprise, clasping his arms around Harry's neck. They both groaned as Harry's cock sank further inside Draco and Harry pressed their brows together.

'Say it.'

Draco tightened his thighs around Harry's waist, making Harry hiss. His hands slid down the smooth expanse of Draco's back to curl around the curve of his buttocks then he canted his hips up. Draco keened, bearing down as his arsehole rippled around Harry's cock. 'Fuckfuckfuck,' he whispered, throwing his head back.

Harry tugged him closer, crushing his cock between their bellies as he mouthed at Draco's collarbone and rocked up into him at a steady pace, his demands forgotten as his orgasm coiled tight and hot in his gut. He could feel the wet slide of Draco's cock between them, heard the tell-tale hitch in each of Draco's exhales, could smell the overwhelming scent of musk and fresh sweat, and his head spun with sensation overload.

'Good,' he rasped, breath coming in shallow pants as Draco's muscles tensed and his arse quivered around Harry's cock. 'So good, Draco.'

Draco rolled his hips, his head dropping forward to press against Harry's. 'I'm coming,' he gasped out, his body shuddering around Harry's cock. 'Oh, Gods, Harry!'

Harry was barely aware of the sticky slide of Draco's spilled come between them, his own orgasm slamming into him like a Stunner at the sound of his name falling from Draco's lips. His hips juddered in an erratic rhythm as pleasure suffused him, his release making every nerve ending in his body sing.

He pressed his face into the crook of Draco's neck, tasting salt as he panted into the alabaster skin. 'You called me Harry,' he murmured once he was capable of speech, and Draco shifted on his lap.

'Mm,' he muttered, hands gliding down Harry's back. 'Heat of the moment. Don't get used to it.'

'Brat,' Harry said fondly then he squirmed as Draco poked him in the ribs with a finger. 'Hey!'

'Ticklish?'

Harry scoffed. 'No.'

Draco raised his head and smirked dangerously. Harry's eyes widened. 'Draco...'

Fingers jabbed at his midsection and they both collapsed back onto the bed, laughter ringing out through the room.

fin.


End file.
